wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54 ---- Russetsnow had left camp with Leafttail who was almost near her due date. The queen lashed her thick tail before drawing her paw over some ice. The queen felt her other paw slip and gave out a startled screech. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:49, November 13, 2016 (UTC) The deputy stopped in her tracks, eyes narrowed sharply. Where was he...? Thunderblaze approached from behind, walking to the side of the irritated deputy. His breath was hot on her ears. "You never...told me that you were having my kits?" His voice was surprisingly emotional, affectionate at the same time. Orchidbloom immediately moved away. "You were no father to them, Thunderblaze, and you knew that."Silverstar 00:53, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Will I have to stay in here?" Whiskerclaw asked. He wanted to see his kits... what if he didn't make it? What would happen to them? He suddenly felt dispare flood over him. Creekstar curled up around Fennelkit, lying down in the spot Orchidbloom had been in, it was still warm from her. His heart fluttered at the thought of her. He knew he loved her... 00:53, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "No, not unless you have a fever." Risingsun responded, applying the herbs. "But you need to rest."---- Fennelkit slowly rolled over, slowly blinking open her eyes. "...You're not Orchidbloom, daddy."Silverstar 00:55, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw let out a breath of relief. "Thank StarClan..." --- Creekstar purred, nuzzling Fennelkit's shoulder. "Orchidbloom's sorting patrols, I'm taking her place for now." 00:59, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit eyed her father through a narrowed gaze. "I'm on to you, daddy..."---- Risingsun finished Whiskerclaw before giving him a small nudge. "Alright, be on your way."---- Thunderblaze raised his chin. "You don't know that, Orchidbloom. I'd love them just as much as I love you." He growled in response before stepping closer once more, eyes going soft. "It means we can finally have kits, just like you wanted!" He whined as he said this, voice filled with agony. "A family we could love..."Silverstar 01:03, November 13, 2016 (UTC) After a hard fall, landing on her side. Leaftail felt an immense pain in her abdomen and couldn't stay conscious any longer. Russetsnow was freaking out after having seen Orchidbloom loose hers. Was he ready to watch another one of his friend's loose theirs? The ginger tabby danced around panicked before decided to lift her onto his shoulders very gingerly. He knew felt her sides convulsing rapidly and knew she didn't have long. With a grunt he did his best to run gracefully back to camp. "R-Rsisingsun!" The ginger wheezed out after getting back to camp and collapsing with her on top of him. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:08, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Dear...I never do get to rest..." Risingsun whined to himself before turning to Russetsnow. "What's going on?"---- "No, Thunderblaze." Orchidbloom glared darkly into Thunderblaze's eyes, a fire burning within. "We're done, I'm done with you. I'm not your toy, nor will I ever be your mate...nor will I ever carry your kits again." She stated firmly with her ears pinned, turning her back on the tom...which of course, was a foolish idea. "We will have kits! It worked last time, and it'll work this time!" Thunderblaze snarled, launching himself at Orchidbloom. She was tired, very tired...but she had the power of a mother bear now, and viciously attacked the ginger tom and beat him to a pulp. She then strutted back to camp, tail and head held high like she was the greatest bad a** in the world.Silverstar 01:12, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw limped out of the den, grumbling about how annoying the wounds felt. ---- Creekstar stared blankly at his daughter. "On to me about what exactly?" 01:13, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow squirmed slightly under the heavy queen. "She slipped and fell unconscious but I think she fell into labor as well." The tabby said worriedly, panic seeping into his voice which grew higher with each word. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:15, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun blinked in confusion befor eshifting nervously. "...things may not go well, then. Unconscious births are very rare, and very dangerous."---- Fennelkit squirmed and giggled quietly, her sudden energy and amusement too much for her little body to sit still for. "I see it in your eyes, daddy, I see it!"Silverstar 01:18, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar couldn't help letting out a little laugh. "What?" he asked, feeling very puzzled. Was he blind? 01:20, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Russetsnow's blue eyes widened. "Could you try? There has to be a chance she'd survive?" He said. The ginger tabby lashed his tail eyes gazing down at his friend. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:22, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "I can't pull the kits out of her, but if her body can push the kits out, everything should go...fine." Risingsun responded unsteadily.---- Fennelkit continued to squirm. "You like her, you like Ms. Orchidbloom! Daddy, why are you so funny?"---- Orchidbloom went on with what she promised, sending Cloudfrost out on a patrol with a handful of warriors, while she had Caninefang lead a hunting patrol.Silverstar 01:24, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar looked at his paws, a small smile on his face, and he felt hot with embarrassment. His daughter was... very... aware... "You're right. You have a good eye," he admitted, praising her at the same time. 01:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit grinned proudly.---- Orchidbloom finished sending out the patrols before entering the Nursery to check on Fennelkit. "Awake already?"Silverstar 01:34, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar glanced over at Orchidbloom. Should he tell her...? If so... when? --- Pumpkinkit had surprisingly opened her eyes very soon and was trying to walk. 01:36, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom glanced down at Creekstar, blinking in confusion. Was something wrong...? She felt hot, sticky blood trickle down her nose, and sneezed.---- Fennelkit wrinkled her nose.Silverstar 01:37, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar rose to his paws when he noticed blood on Orchidbloom. "What happened?" he asked, paws itching. 01:38, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Whoops, she forgot to visit Risingsun...she'd been running around camp all bloody, and had probably been greatly confusing everyone. Orchidbloom wrinkled her nose, like Fennelkit. "Thunderblaze happened, of course."Silverstar 01:42, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar stiffened, the fur along his spine prickling. "Where is he? What happened?" he asked, tail flicking madly. 01:44, November 13, 2016 (UTC) The deputy rolled her eyes. "Somewhere out of camp...he tried to...erm, yeah." Fennelkit looked up at the adults in confusion. "What happened?"Silverstar 01:45, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar was silent and tense. "You beat him up?" he asked after a moment. She did look quite proud. 01:48, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Beat him? No." Orchidbloom grinned and raised her chin.---- Fennelkit squirmed. "I'm so confused!"Silverstar 01:49, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. "Wonderful! Do you think he'll come crawling back?" 01:52, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom let out a soft snort. "Yeah, of course he'll come back...he's just too embarrassed to come back to camp just yet."Silverstar 01:53, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "What should we do about him?" Creekstar asked, seriously. "I don't like the thought of him running around camp..." 01:55, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom cleaned her wounds. "We'll let fate decide...I'm pretty sure I can kick his butt every time he tries things."Silverstar 01:57, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. "You did great," he purred. He glanced down at Fennelkit and gave her a quick lick on the forehead. 02:00, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Fennelkit purred loudly at her father's touch, while Orchidbloom lay down with a lazy yawn. "Unfortunately, I didn't get to swim."Silverstar 02:02, November 13, 2016 (UTC) At Orchidbloom's words, a thought sparked in Creekstar's head. "Hey... how about tonight we go down to the stream for a swim? We won't be as busy at night as we are in the day..." he suggested. Maybe this could be his chance to tell her how he felt about her? 02:05, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh, a night swim...why hadn't she done that before? Then again, she had gone out on a few night swims moons ago, how loved how the moon appeared on the water. "Sure, I'd love to go for a night swim!" Fennelkit, meanwhile, grinned up at her father with a wide, knowing grin.Silverstar 02:07, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar patted Fennelkit's head with his tail tip. "Hollymask or Blizzardheart could watch Fennelkit, Pumpkinkit, and Hawthornkit," he mewed, glancing at the two young kits. 02:09, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded in agreement. "I don't think they're going to get into much trouble anyways...isn't that right, Fennelkit?" The deputy eyed the kit, who giggled innocently and rolled closer to her father.---- Violetpetal was very sour...so she went out of camp.Silverstar 02:10, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. "I'm going to go check on Whiskerclaw, his wounds looked... pretty bad. I'll see you later," he mewed, nuzzling his daughter then blinking a farewell to Orchidbloom. He had to be alone for a bit... if he was really going to do this, he wanted to think it out... not make a fool of himself... of course he'd see Whiskerclaw first... Parsleykit hopped around her nest, eyeing Fennelkit with amazed eyes, then hopping around again. Where had she come from? 02:15, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Galekit had returned to the nursery. She had refused to talk with anyone, she was still greatly upset by her brother's random disappearance. Meanwhile, Fennelkit pressed against Orchidbloom. "You're deputy now, right?"Silverstar 02:18, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Parsleykit spotted Galekit and scampered over to her, tail fluffed out with excitement, she was nosy and wanted to know why she looked sad. "Hi! I'm Parselykit. Are you hurt? Are you okay? I'm Parselykit, by the way." 02:20, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Galekit narrowed her eyes. "I'm pretty sure we already met," she grunted before turning away from the tomkit. She didn't want to talk with anyone, not now.---- Orchidbloom nodded slowly. "That's right, and your father's leader. You must be very proud of him."Silverstar 02:22, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "We have?" Parsleykit looked around, looking bewildered with everything, then trotted over to her nest to hide from nothing. Creekstar saw Whiskerclaw and had been surprised to see how infected the bites were... they must be... very painful... He wouldn't die, would he? 02:24, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Hawthornkit managed to crack open a single eye. Wow...this place was huge!---- Orchidbloom curled around Fennelkit, who rolled around. "Orchidbloom, I really wanna play with someone...can we play?"Silverstar 02:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinkit blinked at her brother. One eye was open. Maybe he could play? ---- Parsleykit meanwhile stared at Peridotkit as he paced. Where was Violetpetal? 02:30, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Violetpetal eventually returned to camp in a nonchalant manner, shrugging her shoulders at nothing. After that fling with that one Leo tom, she was finally expecting kits...she had her own plans now. She had spent lots of time with Creekstar, no? These were his kits, she'd tell the whole Clan that they were! But soon...not yet, but soon.Silverstar 02:31, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar had went hunting, thinking about the words over and over again in is head. Why was it so hard? All he had to do was tell her he loved her... He returned to camp around dusk... with a hare and a squirrel... not much, but it was something. He put his catches on the fresh-kill pile. He looked at the setting sun. It was nearly time for the hunt with Orchidbloom... His muscles trembled at the thought of it, excited and scared. 02:35, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom agreed to play with her adopted daughter, and did so until the kitten finally wore out. The deputy had to admit that she too was exhuasted, but the thought of her planned nightswim with Creekstar made her energy quickly return. It'd just be her and him...at night. It made her both excited and nervous: she already felt very strong about him, but what if she goofed something out? If he didn't feel the same, and she accidentally hinted her affection...what would happen?Silverstar 03:09, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Peridotkit stomped out of the nursery, then spotted Violetpetal. "Hey! Where have you been? I was looking for you..." ---- Whiskerclaw slept in pain. He'd visit his kits in a few... ---- Creekstar padded towards the nursery, poking his head inside. "Orchidbloom? Are you ready?" he asked, glancing at the she-cat then to Fennelkit who was sleeping and couldn't help but purr. 03:15, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "I've been hunting, mom." Violetpetal said sarcastically before stomping off.---- Orchidbloom had been frantically trying to get her pelt clean, pruning herself like a self-conscious bird. She looked up at the black tom, nervous. "Yes, I'm ready."Silverstar 03:17, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Hey, wait!" Peridotkit called, feeling resentful. Did Violetpetal hate him? ----- Creekstar nodded, his heart pounding, and he ducked out of the nursery and into the main camp. His paws felt like they couldn't walk right, like he would fall if he took another step. 03:20, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom slowly ducked out of camp after Creekstar, hot with both embarrassment and fear. She could feel the curious gazes of Risingsun, Cloudfrost, and a handful of others burning into her pelt. Taking in a deep breath, she forced herself forward.Silverstar 03:22, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Hollymask streched out outside the nursery. Her kits would be coming soon. ---- Peridotkit felt offended when Violetpetal didn't reply and he plopped down abrutly. Did he stink or something? He wondered, sniffing his puffy pelt. ---- Creekstar led the way towards the stream, feeling a bit surprised at how dark it had gotten. The more he walked, he felt strangely relaxed... although his worry nagged at the back of his head. ~Patchfeather~ 03:26, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom moved after the leader, her stomach churning nervously. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she stubbed a toe on a root, quietly squeaked, and face-planted on the ground. But she was quick to get up and continue following Creekstar. Great StarClan, she looked like a big clumsy idiot...Silverstar 03:29, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar stopped at the foot of the stream. He remembered the first time he and Orchidbloom had gone here together... they had gone fishing with Ashstorm - Ashpaw at the time. That felt like so long ago.... "After you," he glanced back at Orchidbloom, beckoning her with his long tail. He was more used to water now but... still not a huge fan. 03:32, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "Water doesn't bite, Creekstar," the deputy stated playfully before sliding past the tom and slinking into the water. It was still a bit cool from the overly long winter, but it was still warm enough.Silverstar 03:33, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar slowly followed, then once his paws were off the ground began to smoothly glid through the water. He didn't like th heaviness of the water, but after a few moments getting used to it, it felt like nothing. He had also gotten better at swimming because he had gone hunting with Ashstorm and a few other warriors and they had forced him in. 03:36, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom watched the tom swim, slightly impressed. "Well, just look at you, Creekfish."Silverstar 03:39, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar purred and closed his eyes for a second, then opened them suddenly and started kicking his back legs and sneezing as he breathed in a little bit of water. After he had stopped and was now swimming calmly again, he tried to hide his embarassement with a little smile. 03:48, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom twitched her whiskers in amusement before taking in a deep breath and diving underwater. She wasn't sure if he knew how to hold his breath, so best to not drag him under.Silverstar 03:52, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar watched Orchidbloom disappear under the water. ... He'd prefer to keep his head in the air if he could. So he paddled around, thinking about going onto one of the rocks in the middle of the stream to try and fish. He wasn't amazing at that yet... but he had caught a minnow the other day. That was really big. 03:54, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Eventually, Orchidbloom resurfaced, thankful that the wounds on her head from her little skirmish earlier now felt numb...and the blood was now washed away. Ah, water had so many perfect purposes! "Shall we start those fishing lessons you mentioned earlier, or would you rather continue with swimming?"Silverstar 03:56, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded toward the rock. "Fishing sounds great," he murmured, swimming slowly towards the rock and climbing out, feeling shocked at how cold the air felt now after being in the water. He shook out his pelt. 03:59, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom swam after the tom before heaving herself out of the water to sit beisde him. She fluffed up her gray fur in hopes of blocking out the colt air. "Alright, you go first."Silverstar 04:02, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. He watched the water, he saw few flickers of silver in the water. A few times he tried to catch one, but always failed. The more time that went by, the more shaky he felt. He knew why he felt like this. Should he tell her now? He wanted to badly, but whenever he willed himself, told himself he was about to do it, his mouth wouldn't open. What if she didn't feel the same? Things may change if she didn't... 04:05, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom observed the leader silently. Ok, he wasn't the greatest at fishing, but...she'd seen him fish, and he never fished like this. Something was bothering him. Was it that Thunderblaze thing again? Gently, the deputy prodded the black tom with a paw. "Hey...something's wrong, isn't it? Are you getting cold?"Silverstar 04:07, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar kind of nodded, kind of shook his head, then stopped. "Oh, yes, er I mean no..." he mewed, heart pounding. He couldn't keep backing away from this... He had to get it out, he'd feel better... hopefully. "Look... Orchidbloom, I have something to tell you... but... I'm worried it will change our friendship." It might make things werid... '' 04:10, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Puzzled, the deputy cocked her head. What was it? Was something wrong, or was he ok...? Probably just cold, right? He wasn't used to constantly swimming like her....but his following response made fear nip at her belly. Change their friendship...was he...did he feel that it was wrong with her adopting Fennelkit, because her mother was his original mate. "O-Ok then, go on...I-I'm sure it won't ruin anything."'Silverstar' 04:12, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "I..." Creekstar began, then trailed off. He had thought this through! Now he forgot what he had wanted to say. "Orchidbloom... you're my best friend, and I like you.... more then that..." he meowed, carefully. "I ''love ''you," after that, he closed his eyes and silently waited for a reply, heart pounding. 04:16, November 13, 2016 (UTC) (i remember the song now...: I will wait for you, Mumford and Sons) She nearly fell off the rock, it felt like the ground had disappeared beneath her paws. Wait, he...? How could he possibly love her, the she-cat who had nothing but dead kittens, the cat who did nothing but work? "You...you do?" She managed to squeak these very words out, chest tight, and eyes round.'Silverstar' 04:19, November 13, 2016 (UTC) (i'll look it up) Creekstar opened his gray eyes and looked back at her, oddly still. "Yes, I do. I have for a while now... I didn't want to tell you before, I didn't want to make things weird, but everytime I look at you, hear you, or think of you, it makes my heart skip a beat. I really do love you, Orchidbloom," he said, confidently, all the words coming to him in that one moment, all unplanned but so true. 04:22, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom took in a deep breath, still feeling like she wasn't even there. "I...Creekstar, I've been in love with you for so long, I just..." She moved about nervously, glancing up at him almost bashfully. "-...I've been scared. After how Thunderblaze left me...I thought that after I told you, you'd just leave me too."'Silverstar' 04:25, November 13, 2016 (UTC) (it does fit them really well) Creekstar blinked, feeling surprised. She loved him too? Along with happiness, he felt a heavy sadness come with it. "I would never leave you. I will stay by you're side no matter what happens." 04:28, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom let her head flop onto her shoulder. She had been wanting to do something like this for moons...she had no family to comfort her, she didn't have a mate, she had no kits, few friends...but now, she'd always have Creekstar. "I don't know where I'd be without you..."'Silverstar' 04:31, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar let out a quiet purr. "I'd be dead right now if I didn't have you in my life..." he truly did believe he would be... He had been so sad, he had felt like he was going to just give up, then Orchidbloom had came along and everything so much brighter. "... Orchidbloom... will you be my mate...?" 04:34, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "I'd probably be suffering under the claws of Thunderblaze." She closed her eyes, pushing the negative thoughts of the obsessive ginger tom out of her head. No...she'd be safe now, always safe, she had Creekstar now. "...I'd be more than happy to be your mate, Creekstar...I wouldn't rather be anything else."'Silverstar' 04:37, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar purred and rested his muzzle next to Orchidbloom's. His heart felt once again, light and skippy. He wouldn't let Thunderblaze hurt Orchidbloom ever again... "...thank you... for everything." 04:40, November 13, 2016 (UTC) "No...thank ''you ''for making me the happiest cat alive, Creekstar." Orchidbloom murmured quietly, a warm purr rumbling in her throat.'Silverstar''' 04:42, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay